Manos cordiales, corazón abnegado
by Pitapafrita
Summary: [[¡Regalo para karinacruz!]] Recopilación de Drabbles y viñetas sobre los distintos personajes y algunos momentos de su infancia.
1. Chapter 1

**Felicidad efímera**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Karina:** Eres una chica súper buena onda, muy alegre, inteligente y una persona a la cual admiro y quiero mucho. Eres la ficker con la que he tenido una amistad más profunda, cosa de lo que me alegro y agradezco muchísimo. Desde que te conocí supe que podíamos llevarnos bien, pero nunca pensé que tanto, y siento que te conozco y que tú me conoces más que muchas personas fuera de este rincón del Multiverso. Espero que con este regalo pueda demostrarte un poco de lo que tu amistad significa para mí, y que podamos seguir en contacto por mucho tiempo más. Ah claro ¡y que cumplas más años que Nicholas Flamel!

 **Personaje:** Tobias Eaton

 **Edad:** 1 año.

* * *

El pequeño retoño dormía entre los abnegados brazos de su madre, cobijado con una mantita gris. Algunos decían que los bebés abnegados eran aún más lindos que los de otras facciones: los de Verdad eran tan escandalosos al momento de llorar. —como si quisieran decir todo lo que piensan mediante sus llantos— y los de Osadía muy juguetones —casi pareciera que quieren saltar de un tren en movimiento antes de aprender a caminar— y así varios rumores corrían entre los hijos de las facciones. Evelyn no sabía si todo lo que decían acerca de los bebés era cierto, pues era sólo su primer y único hijo, pero aquel niño era aún más tierno de lo que podría haber pedido; había sido delgado y escuálido desde su nacimiento, incluso en algún momento ella temió por su vida, peeo no le quedaba duda alguna de que aquel revoltijo de mantas era un regalo del cielo.

—¿Ya se durmió? —Preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

—Sí, Marcus —suspiró Evelyn llevando al bebé hasta su cuna.

—Permíteme, yo lo haré —habló el otro acercándose y tomando a su retoño de los brazos de su madre para recostarlo—. Descansa, Tobías.

Ambos padres se quedaron viendo a su hijo dormir, embelasados ante la alegría que en ese entonces reinaba en su hogar. Ójala que nunca hubiera acabado esa felicidad.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Los calzoncillos no se llevan en la cabeza!**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Al

 **Edad:** 2 años.

* * *

Un simpático pequeñín corría por la casa mientras sus risas llenaban las paredes blancas y negras, a la vez que era perseguido por un hombre alto y fornido: su padre.

—¡Albert! —Gritaba el hombre muy sonriente—, ¡Ven, vuelve acá! ¡Los calzoncillos no se llevan en la cabeza!

Sus rechonchas piernecitas no lo hacían llegar muy lejos, aunque sí lo suficiente para que su papá lo persiguiera alrededor de la mesa de la sala. Todavía con el pelo mojado después del baño, y su papá con una toalla para terminar de secar a su hijo, ambos veraces disfrutaban de las carreritas en su alegre morada.

—¡Cuidado! ¡No vayas a tirar el florero...!

El padre habló demasiado tarde; el niño había tropezado con la mesita donde estaba el objeto, haciendo caer las flores y el agua. Sin embargo no reparó en eso, sino en el hecho de que su hijo sollozaba sin cesar, con pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo en sus mejillas.

El llanto del niño era desconsolador y demasiado estridente —Al siempre había sido un niño muy risueño, ¡aunque era de lo más difícil calmarlo cuando lloraba!— lo que atrajo la atención de su madre que hasta entonces había estado en la cocina. Al contrario de su marido, ella supo inmediatamente cómo alegrar a su hijo.

—Albert, cariño, hay helado.

El niño sonrió casi al instante, dejando sus pequeños sollozos y comenzando con lo que parecían risas, a la vez que su madre lo tomaba en brazos —ante la mirada atónita de su padre—, lo envolvía en la toalla que con la este había intentado secarlo y lo llevaba a la cocina entre risas.

Fue cuadro enternecedor el de aquella casa veraz: los jóvenes padres compartiendo helado de vainilla, a la vez que su hijo —esta vez con los calzoncillos donde debían ir— reía adorablemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los hermanos Pedrad aman el pastel**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Uriah

 **Edad:** 3 años.

* * *

—¿Por qué todavía no puedo comer pastel?

—Porque es para tu hermanito, Zeke, no para ti. Tu cumpleaños fue hace dos meses.

—¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo!

—Vuelves a hablarme del pastel una vez más y le voy a decir a tu papá que no te vuelva a llevar a la valla.

Como si fuera poe arte de magia, Zeke calló al escuchar las palabras de Hana —aunque infló los cachetes como si dentro de ellos se contuvieran nuevas peticiones de pastel—. Entonces, un hombre fornido y de piel morena entró en el comedor, mientras Zeke corría a sus brazos y este lo abrazaba.

—¡Papá!

—¿Listo para la fiesta? —Preguntó el señor Pedrad a su hijo.

—¡Claro, ya quiero comer pastel!

—¿Dónde está Uriah? —Preguntó Hana percatándose de la ausencia de su hijo menor.

—¿No está contigo?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Estaba contigo!

—Sí, pero me dijo que vendría él solo a encontrarse con ustedes...

—¿¡Cómo pudiste dejar que tu hijo caminara solo por el pozo!? ¿Acaso no sabes que podría...?

Zeke lo pensó un poco, preguntándose dónde estaría su hermano; cursó el comedor pasando al lado de varios osados que se quitaban al verle pasar o lo saludaban con la mano, hasta que llegó a las cocinas.

—¡Mamá! ¡Ya encontré a Uriah!

Los señores Pedrad corrieron hasta donde estaba su hijo mayor, viendo a su hermanito sentado en una de las mesas de la cocina, con su pequeño rostro completamente lleno de masa de pastel de chocolate.

—¿Por qué él sí puede comer pastel antes de que le cantemos "Feliz cumpleaños" y yo no pude?


	4. Chapter 4

_Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Lynn

 **Edad:** 4 años.

* * *

—Lynn ¿qué pasa si te pinto el cabello violeta?

—Encontrarás pintura violeta hasta en tus calzones Shauna, así que ni lo intentes.

—Anda, está de moda y es genial, el otro día se lo estábamos pintando a Zeke y...

—Te dije que no.

La conversación de las hermanas se vio interrumpida por un pequeño llanto proveniende de la habitación de al lado, la de su hermanito menor. Lynn rápidamente se levantó de su cama, que era donde estaba sentada, y fue a ver qué le ocurría a su hermano.

Antes de que él naciera, ella había sido la niña pequeña, y era a quien más consentían; pero después, nació él y tenían que prestarle más atención porque era un bebé. Acaparó la atención de sus padres y de Shauna, y, con el paso del tiempo, también la suya. No podía evitar negar que era lindo ser hermana mayor, y más aún de un bebé como Héctor.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se dio cuenta de que había una araña en el techo, aunque quizás Héctor no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello y sólo llorara porque quería su peluche; Lynn quiso salie corriendo al ver el animal, pero no podía dejar a su hermanito ahí, a merced de aquella bestia peluda...

Se acercó a su cuna y lo cargó (recordando llevarse su oso de peluche) y lo llevó a dormir a su cama; ella se acurrucó con él para que no le fuera a pasar nada malo, y ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Cuando Shauna entró con la pintura para cabello color azul —su hermana le había dicho que violeta no, aunque no había dicho nada de otro color— no pudo evitar pensar que era una imagen hermosa.


	5. Chapter 5

**El perro Fausto**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé. Igualmente, un título aquí nombrado está inspirado en una obra de Markus Zusak.

 **Personaje:** Caleb Prior.

 **Edad:** 5 años.

* * *

Había tomado el libro de la biblioteca, de la sección para niños, en un "arrebato de egoísmo", como lo hubiera llamado su madre. Por favor, era sólo un niño que a penas sabía el significado de esto último, que había cumplido su quinto año de vida hace poco y que comenzaba a sentir la curiosidad en él. Leía aprovechándose de los últimos rayos de luz que se colaban en su ventana abnegada, esperando a que sus padres le hablaran para ir a cenar.

 _El perro Fausto_ era un libro muy divertido, trataba de un perro con el don del habla y un serio problema de babeo, que a su vez, en una última escena conocía a una paloma. En un momento el perro acercaba y conversaba con el ave, antes de que esta saliera volando,

"No se vaya, señorita paloma" le decía el perro al ave.

"No me iré, Fausto" respondía la paloma "siempre voy a estar..."

Caleb cambió la página, deseando saber dónde estaria el ave; había esperado por mucho tiempo, quería saber qué pasaria con ambos animales... Pero al libro le faltaba la última página.

Un rasgón era todo lo que quedaba de aquel desenlace, y luego una serie de créditos de impresión y un sello con el símbolo de Erudición —la facción que había donado el ejemplar a la biblioteca—.

—Caleb ¿qué haces? —Habló su papá entrando al cuarto.

—Yo... Estaba...

—¿Leyendo? —Completó Andrew, cambiando su neutral expresión por una más difícil de decifrar; Caleb asintió agachando la cabeza—. ¿De dónde sacaste el libro?

—Lo tomé de la biblioteca —respondió en un susurro—. ¿Me vas a regañar por eso?

—¿Qué? No... —Respondió Andrew abriendo los ojos y lanzando algunas risas—. Es sólo que yo no aprendí a leer hasta que era un año mayor que tú. —Se acercó y tomó el libro de las manos de su hijo—, ¿te gusta?

—Sí, es muy divertido —respondió Caleb relajándose—, pero le falta la última página, y sin ella no sabré dónde quedó la paloma.

—Yo te puedo decir dónde estará la paloma —dijo el padre—, si me prometes que no volverás a tomar los libros sin el consentimiento del dueño, en este caso, la bibliotecaria.

—Lo prometo.

—La paloma le dice a Fausto "siempre voy a estar aquí, contigo. Cuando mires al cielo, piensa que son los mismos en los que yo estaré volando. Y cuando yo mire al suelo, sabré que es el mismo por el que tú estarás corriendo"

Caleb se sorprendió; ese era justo el final que él esperaba para el libro, y ahora finalmente lo sabía, pero...

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Preguntó a su papá.

—Porque este fue también el primer libro que leí —respondió él—. Ahora baja, tu mamá y tu hermana nos están esperando para cenar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella como la azucena**

 _Regalo_ _para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Robert

 **Edad:** 6 años.

* * *

Susan corrió por el pasillo de su casa, —o al menos hasta que su mamá le recordó que no debía comportarse de esa manera— después de que le hubieran cortado el cabello. Se sentía feliz, aunque no hubiera visto su reflejo cuando su mamá corrió el,panel y le dijo que podía mirar un poco; pensó que si podía pasar ese momento sin necesitar mirarse en el espejo, podría estar lista para desinteresarse de más cosas.

Se sentía bien consigo misma, pero enserio deseaba no haber cerrado los ojos cuando pudo haberse visto en el espejo. Bajó a la cocina y tomó una cuchara, pensando que podría ver su reflejo en ella, tratando de sonreírle a su imagen.

—¿Susan? —Habló una voz detrás de ella.

—Robert —se asustó al ver a su hermano detrás de ella—, yo no queria... bueno, sí queria, pero sólo un momento...

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Querias ver... tu reflejo?

Susan asintió, dejando la cuchara en el cajón de donde la había sacado. Una caracteristica que frecuentemente distinguí a los abnegados era la _empatía_ , la capacidad para ponerse en el lugar de otro. Su hermano entendió el por qué ahora su hermana le daba importancia a su imagen: en la mañana, varios grupos veraces le habían hecho burla porque, aparentemente, sus "dientes torcidos" la hacían destacar de entre todos los estirados.

—Tú no necesitas eso, luces hermosa. _Eres_ hermosa —le dijo su hermano—. Tengo una idea para que veas lo linda que eres.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de Robert, donde él sacó los colores que usaba para hacer las tareas y una hoja en blanco. Le dio la espalda a su hermana —luego de pedirle disculpas por la supuesta falta de educación— y comenzó a trazar líneas de colores. Tonos grises y negros recorrieron el papel, pero también colores violetas, verdes y azules. Después de lo que a Susan le pareció una eternidad, le dijo:

—Ya está —y le enseñó el dibujo.

Era una azucena con el centro gris, pero con pétalos de todos los colores que tenía su hermano. Los colores que pintaban la flor combinaban súper bien, como sólo su hermano lo sabía hacer, dejarse llevar con los colores —que muchas veces tenía prohibido tocar— y hacer algo hermoso con él.

Susan entendió perfectamente lo que su hermano le queria decir, mas sus palabras llegaron a ella como el rocío llega a las flores.

—Susan " _bella como la azucena_ " —recitó lo que significaba su nombre—, " _usa sus virtudes en pos de los demás. Es fiel hasta olvidarse de sí misma_ ".

Bien los veraces podían decir lo que quisieran; si ella tenía un hermano así ¿qué más iba a necesitar?


	7. Chapter 7

**Familia, vida y rutina**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Beatrice Prior

 **Edad:** 7 años.

* * *

El aroma a algo horneándose llenaba el hogar abnegado, y Beatrice —a pesar de haber estado haciendo los deberes— no pudo evitar ir a la cocina a ver qué estaba horneando su madre. Olía a masa para hornear, plátano y chocolate, el aroma que siempre hacía que ella suspirara cuando su mamá preparaba comida para los sin facción.

—¿Te puedo ayudar a cocinar? —Preguntó Beatrice plantándose en el umbral de la sencilla cocina.

—No gracias, Beatrice, ya he terminado —respondió su madre lavando los utencilios que había usado— aunque, por tus buenas intenciones, puedes comer del biscocho una vez que esté listo.

La niña abnegada sonrió, y esperó hasta que su mamá cumplió la promesa. Para entonces ya habían cenado, su papá había llegado del trabajo y estaba ayudando a Caleb con sus debres, su mamá estaba tejiendo algo —Beatrice sólo veía las agujas moverse, peeo no podía adivinar qué hacía su madre— a la vez que tarareaba algo en voz muy baja, y ella comía del biscocho que le habían prometido.

Era un silencio donde había paz y armonia, era feliz con la vida que tenía. Su familia desinteresada y unida, su vida y su rutina abnegada, era todo lo que conocía y podía pedir. Y, por lo menos por ese instante, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.


	8. Chapter 8

**De hermanas pequeñas y tacones altos**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Christina.

 **Edad:** 8 años.

* * *

Christina se reía de su hermana menor, mientras esta intentaba levantarse del suelo, peeo se negaba a quitarse los tacones que se había provado. Estaban en la habitación de su madre, y habían decidido jugar con varias de sus cosas: mientras que Cheistina tenía muchos collares y pulseras cubriendo su cuello y sus muñecas, Rose tropezaba continuamente con los zapatos preferidos de su madre.

—¿Quieres verte muy guapa, Rose? —Habló Christina tomando el estuche de maquillaje de su madre.

—¡Sí, sí! Vamos a jugar a las pinturitas Chris.

La hermana mayor sacó un labial rojo del estuche de su madre, mientras su hermanita ponía los labios para que su hermana la maquillara. Christina intentó pintarla lo mejor que pudo, aunque cuando vio el resultado de su trabajo, ella misma se rió de la ridiculez que había hecho.

—¡Quiero ver! ¡Quiero ver mi reflejo! ¿Ya soy muy guapa?

—Tú eres muy guapa Rose, pero te ves horrible —se asinceró Christina—. Todavía no aprendo a usar el maquillaje.

Le pasó el espejo a su hermana para que pudiera verse, lo que hizo que ella hiciera un berrinche al ver lo que su hermana mayor había hecho en su rostro.

—¡Christina, eres hermosa! —Dijo Rose en tono de reproche, lo que sorprendió a su hermana.

—¿Enserio? —Respondió la otra conmovida, pensando que su hermana le estaba haciendo un cumplido.

—No, eres muy fea —sentenció la niña—, Es sólo la prueba de que, como dice mi mamá, "la cortesía es un engaño envuelto en un bonito papel de regalo".


	9. Chapter 9

**Deberes**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Will

 **Edad:** 9 años.

* * *

El chico se removía el cabello, preocupado porque no lograba hacer la tarea; era fácil, decía ser fácil, lo habían explicado varias veces ya en la escuela, pero él simplemente no podía entender cómo hacerlo. Ya se había ganado varias miradas de decepciones por parte de su profesor, al no haber logrado resolver las operaciones durante el día, cuanto menos en su casa podía tardarse un poco más en la mesa del comedor.

—Will ¿ya están terminados esos deberes? —Dijo su madre pasando por su lado—. Recuerda que iremos a cenar con los Johnson, así que no tardes con eso.

—Sí mamá, ya casi acabo —mintió.

Su mamá salió de la sala dando un resoplido, mientras Will suspiraba de alivio al haberse salvado dw que su mamá se diera cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo; sin embargo, alguien más se dio cuenta de que todavía no estaban "terminados esos deberes".

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuánto te falta para acabar la tarea? —Preguntó Cara moviendo las cejas.

—Sólo un par de problemas ¿sí?

—¿Seguro que sólo te faltan un par de problemas? ¿O te ayudo con tu tarea?

—Mejor sí ayúdame con la tarea —respondió Will dando su brazo a torcer.

—¿Tienes tu calculadora de bolsillo? —Preguntó Cara empezando a hacer cuentas—, ¿o quieres que te preste la mía?

—Ya sé cuántos bolsillos tengo, muchas gracias —respondió guiñándole el ojo a su hermana. Casi se ríe al ver la expresión de Cara, que parecía una mezcla de deseos de reírse y hartazgo—. Si me ayudas con esta tarea y la de historia, prometo darte mi postre hoy en la noche.

—¿Toda la ración?

—Toda.

Era de los mejores estudiantes eruditos de su generación, un hijo ejemplar y un niño de bien, podía decirse que cumplía con todos sus deberes; sin embargo, el que más disfrutaba, era el de ser un buen hermano.


	10. Chapter 10

**El faro**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Matthew

 **Edad:** 10 años.

* * *

Sus papás habían discutido otra vez. Se había ido de la cocina y había dejado atrás su cuarto, porque en ambos lugares se escuchaba la duscusión que tenían sus padres ¿no podían aprender a discutir en silencio? Tenía la opción de encender su tableta, colocar sus auriculares y subirle el volumen a la música para no escuchar todo aquello, pero lo desechó casi al instante. Lo que quería era dejar atrás a sus padres, sus problemas, su todo.

Fue hasta la cima del edificio donde vivían (un bloque de apartamentos muy espaciosos, con una zotes muy bonita) y se quedo ahí, viendo los coches pasar y poniendo sus brazos en el borde de la valla. Los carros parecían de juguete desde esa altura, y el sonido de las bocinas y de la autopista resultaba casi tranquilizador.

Subió su material de lectura favorito: _El faro,_ un libro escrito por una mujer llamada Ingrid Rippinstein, que hablaba de un marinero y una mujer que se enamoraban, y ella siempre lo esperaba en el faro, como la luz que lo iba a guiar de nuevo a la costa. Desde esa altura bien podía él ser un vigilante, que esperaba por el regreso de la mujer que él llamaba armonia.

Agarró la hoja en blanco que usaba como separador, la dobló hasta hacer un avión de papel, y lo lanzo, observándolo caer desde la altura, desde su propio faro.


	11. Chapter 11

**El vigilante**

 _Regalo para karinacruz_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Cara.

 **Edad:** 11 años.

* * *

—Fue una maravillosa cena ¿no creen, hijos? —Habló el padre dejando su chaqueta azul en el perchero—. Los Johnsons son una excelente familia erudita, tienen más de tres generaciones en esta facción...

—Sí, padre, la hija de los Johnson es muy agradable, me parece muy simpática —añadió Will.

—Es primordial que vayan a dormirse ambos, ya se está haciendo tarde —comentó su madre mandándolos a ambos a dormir—. Cara, me gustaria que mañana me acompañaras a los laboratorios, podrías interesarte en los proyectos que se están desarrollando.

—Sí madre —consintió Cara yéndose a su cuarto.

Subió las escaleras caminando lo más rápido que podía, con el deseo de llegar a su habitación. Estando ahi, sacó de su librero lo que había estado esperando toda la cena: el libro que había estado leyendo. Había intentado llevárselo a la casa de los Johnson para para seguir leyendo, pero su padre lo detuvo diciéndole que era una completa falta de educación. Cerró la puerta y encendió la lámpara de noche que tenía, asegurándose de que sus papás no se percataran de que no estaba durmiendo.

El foco de la lampara sacó chispas, antes de fundirse y apagarse. Con el libro aún en las manos, se lamentó internamente, y salió de su habitación a buscar otro lugar donde leer.

No podía bajar a la sala o a la cocina, la verían inmediatamente; intentó pensar rápido, y se dijo que había sólo una salida lógica. Caminó silenciosamente a la habitación de al lado, y entró sin tocar la puerta.

—¿Will?

—¿Cara? —Habló este a la vez que salía de entre las sábanas, mirando con ojos soñolientos a su hermana.

—Mi lámpara se ha descompuesto... ¿Puedo leer en tu cuarto? ¿Por favor?

—Con una condición —dijo Will a la vez que volteaba a ver a su hermana y le dirigía una mirada convenenciera igual a la que ella le habia dirigido horas antes.

—Sí, te daré mi ración de postre mañana... —Habló Cara resignada.

—No: que me prestes el libro cuando lo termines —dijo Will. Parecía un trato justo.

Ambos asintieron a la vez que el chico encendía su lámpara y la chica cerraba la puerta; Will volvió a intentar dormirse, mas haciendo espacio en la cama para que su hermana se sentara, y Cara se acurrucó en el espacio al lado de la luz y siguió leyendo.

A medida que pasaba las páginas podía sentir los curiosos ojos de su hermano sobre su libro, intentando leer lo que había en el y fingiendo estar dormido cuando ella volteaba a verlo.

"Poe eso he comprendido que el mejor vigilante que he conocido no es un hombre..." Leyó Cara la última frase del libro. Se quedó saboreando por un instante la satisfacción de un nuevo libro terminado, a la vez que meditaba su significado.

Sin duda _su vigilante favorito no era un hombre_ , sino el niño que estaba recostado al lado de ella, viendo con curiosidad el libro que descansaba sobre su pecho. Aunque pudo haberse ido a dormir a su cuarto, prefirió quedarse ahí, con su hermano, así que apagó la luz y dejó el libro en la mesita de noche.


	12. Chapter 12

**[[** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de junio "Recuerdos de la niñez" del foro "El triángulo, dónde tres, están unidos"_ **]]**

* * *

 **Estudios osados**

Regalo para Karina Cruz

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a Verónica Roth y sus respectivos dueños, yo sólo los tomo un rato para compartirles la historia que inventé.

 **Personaje:** Marlene

 **Edad:** 12 años.

* * *

Marlene dejó la mochila en su asiento favorito, en el rincón del aula (obviamente en la oarte trasera) asignado para los estudiantes de Osadía. A su lado tenía la ventana, desde donde alcanzaban a verse parte de los edificios de Estudios Superiores, y por donde frecuentemente veía los pájaros volar cuando la clase era demasiado aburrida.

—¿Trajiste comida? —Preguntó Lynn sentándose a su lado.

—Por supuesto —respondió Marlene sacando el muffin que guardaba en la mochila. Ambas comenzaron a compartirlo, hasta que la voz de otra persona las sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Se acuerdan si el maestro de Historia dejó tarea? —Dijo Uriah a modo de saludo y sentándose adelante de Marlene.

—Claro que dejó tarea, aunque no creo que se acuerde de revisarla —respondió la chica partiendo su ración de muffin para darle a su amigo.

—Que bueno, porque no la hice y no tengo ganas de hacerla —agregó el chico—. ¿Les cuento un chiste, chicas?

—No estoy de humor para tus tonterías desde tan temprano Uriah —comentó Lynn—, así que si vas a decir una estúpidez, mejor no digas nada.

—De que las diga yo a que las digas tú, mejor les cuento el chiste —zanjó el chico—, bueno, ahí les va: ¿qué es verde y al apretar un botón se vuelve rojo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Una rana en una licuadora! —respondió el cuenta-chistes. Marlene rió escandalosamente ante lo bobo de la broma, mientras que Lynn se sentó en su silla con cara de hartazgo al ver que entraba el profesor.

Los estudiantes osados y eruditos (quienes compartían la primer clase) tomaron asiento en los lugares que solían ocupar; los de Erudición disfrutaban los de las primeras filas, donde no se perdían ni un dato o fecha. Mientras tanto, los de Osadía preferían la parte de atrás del salón, donde podían armar casi todo el jaleo que quisieran.

—¿Sabes, Uriah? Tengo un acertijo para ti —comentó Lynn inclinándose para hablarle—, ¿cómo se mantiene a un idiota intrigado por 24 horas?

—¿Cómo? —Pregunró confundido el otro.

—Mañana a esta misma hora te digo, _eructito_.

—¡Los de Osadía de atrás, por favor! —llamó el profesor—. ¿Podrían leernos el título del tema que les acabo de decir que estudiaremos hoy?

—Fíjese que sí podría profe, pero no tengo ganas, así que hágame el favor de hablar más bajito para que me pueda dormir...

—¿Dijo algo, señor Pedrad?

—Ah sí, profesor, decía que estoy impaciente porque me repita el tema que veremos hoy —dijo Uriah poniendo su mejor sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias, y si no le importa, dígale a su compañera Marlene que deje de comerse eso en mi clase: recuerden jóvenes que no hay que comer con Avaricia.

—Lo siento, no podré comer contigo en el recreo —comentó Marlene riéndose y hablándole a una chica de Erudición.

—Mi nombre es Alicia, estúpida, ¡Alicia! —respondió la chica ofendida.

—Si no les importa, aquí adelante seguiremos con la clase jóvenes —reprendió el maestro—. Entonces, como iba diciendo... ¿Señorita Marlene, si le cierro la ventana, seguirá viendo perfectamente a las aves cantar, cierto?

—Sí profe, porque no le ha dicho que le vaya a cerrar las cortinas —habló Uriah mirando a su amiga, que estaba perdida viendo lo que sucedía fuera de la ventana.

—Tiene razón, señor Pedrad, póngase de pie y hágame el favor de cerrar las persianas y la ventana. Veremos si de esa manera su compañera puede prestar atención a la clase.

Uriah se puso de pie riendo y obedeció al profesor, sintiendo las miradas de sus compañeros de otras facciones mirándole. Marlene, al sentirse ofendida porque por culpa y gracia de su amigo le hubieran privado de su pasatiempo escolar favorito, dijo la frase que ella misma tanto odiaba que dijeran:

—Peofesor ¿va a recoger la tarea?

Ver la cara de odio que le confirió Uriah bien valía un par de horas con la ventana cerrada.


End file.
